


Brain Eating Parasites and Denying your Feelings

by hexedHellSeer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Brain Damage, Brain Eating Tentacles, Breathplay, Desperation, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Human Experimentation, Incontinence, Kissing, M/M, Mad Science, Omorashi, Parasites, Passion, Science Boyfriends, Sharing Each Other's Brain Eating Parasites, Tentacles, Urination, Watersports, first draft, fluid swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexedHellSeer/pseuds/hexedHellSeer
Summary: Using your boyfriend as a vessel for your new brain eating tentacle parasites ended up being a lot more erotic than you'd originally expected.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 28





	Brain Eating Parasites and Denying your Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in just over an hour last night to make me happy! Theeeennn Google Docs went out before I could send it out to my boyfriend to beta read it.
> 
> Just wanted to get this out quickly just to keep you occupied between releasing new chapters of Bound for Ruin, since the pace has slowed considerably since school started up this month. Maybe when I release chapter eight I'll have some more info on what's going to happen.
> 
> Please accept this little thousand-word-one-shot as a token of my gratitude towards all the new and old readers of my work.
> 
> Credit to my lovely boyfriend for creating the references for these two characters!

[Harra](https://ibb.co/HKdyj7r) shivered as his partner held the pink blob of glossy tentacles up to his ear, a grin appearing on the latter’s face when the pulsating, wriggling mass took an interest in the orifice. The tentacles hooked themselves comfortably into the older man’s inner ear, causing him to hiss and gasp at the cold, oozing slime dribbling down into his ear canal.

[Chùshǒu](https://ibb.co/Yd453sP) stepped back and looked on in perverse delight. He’d waited so long to get Harra comfortable with this. So much convincing that it wouldn’t do anything drastic or hurt or anything like that.

“Are you alright, baby?” He asked, still with a grin upon his lips. Harra nodded. He teetered backwards, the tentacle blob’s burrowing leaving him disoriented.

“Sit down with me.” Chùshǒu commanded with a gentle voice before taking Harra’s wrists and guiding him to a pulled out chair at the dining table. The younger man sat across from his victim, resting his elbows on the table and gazing lovingly at Harra’s parasite. It had already traversed through the length of his outer ear. It coated the man's eardrum in its cooling slime before it painlessly burst it. For just a moment Harra could hear ringing within his ear. The sounds of his surroundings had become dulled and muffled. His eyes watered.

“Hold my hands, dear.” Chùshǒu instructed.

Harra’s shaking hands reached out to take his lover’s hands, which the younger man graciously took. Chùshǒu watched on, locked in an awe-struck gaze as his creation pushed its way through Harra’s head and behind his watering eyes to reach his brain. He could tell _right_ when the pink blob had rooted itself into the core of his subject’s brain by the way his legs twitched so helplessly as he lost total control of his bladder. He could only presume that by now it would be shooting its undulating tendrils through each constructed formation of his brain. The thought could have made Chùshǒu lose control of himself all at once. The uncountable amount of lusty tentacle parasites he’d pumped his own brain full of would probably have enjoyed such a dramatic event to occur. But, for once, he needed to keep himself at bay for the sake of documenting Harra’s parasite.

“Hmm… Harra?” He untangled his hands from the experiment’s. He pried apart the eyelids of his half-closed left eye and shone a [small cow torch keyring](https://www.smyla.uk/media/catalog/product/t/i/tierische-led-schlusselanhanger-kuh-gifts-co-uk_1640-a09b87cc.jpg) into them. The eye twitched ever so slightly. Probably just a response to the obnoxious “moo” that the cow torch made. He checked the other eye. Both had rolled back into his head. He kissed Harra’s forehead from across the table and sat back down.

“Can you hear me, lovely?” The older one gave a faint nod in response to the younger’s question.

“Good boy. Count back from ten for me.”

Harra’s slurred speech began, becoming progressively more incoherent as the numbers wound back. He could hardly utter the two syllables belonging to “seven”. By the time he reached four, he was drooling like a useless old dog. Each sound that left his mouth sounded like he was coming closer and closer to crying. Chùshǒu’s cock was throbbing in his pants. It was _agony_. Had he known this was how it would play out, he would have recorded it for safe-keeping. He kept a close eye on his subject, wriggling in his seat. The scent of Harra’s piss was beginning to waft to him. He mumbled - not quite to Harra but not entirely to himself,

“Take you to our room once your head’s stopped leaking…”

Within five minutes, Chùshǒu was coming close to a breaking point. Seeing his partner writhe so pathetically as his own creation desecrated his adorable little brain was hotter than anything he’d previously exposed himself to. The pink ooze had stopped dripping by now, but Chùshǒu was getting lost in those mindless, grey eyes. He snapped out of his daze when the fluid, now all globbed together and running down Harra’s arm, dripped onto the tiled floor with a wet _plap_.

“Oh- Mm, let’s get you changed.”

He stood, collecting his brainwashed, mind-controlled mess of a boyfriend and walking him to their bedroom. While they walked, Chùshǒu let his head droop against Harra’s. A pale blue tentacle, belonging to the most dominant parasite inhabiting his brain, slinked out and intertwined with a hot pink tendril. They exchanged their oozy fluids and slipped into either lover’s ear. The intrusion of each other’s parasite left both shivering pleasantly with Harra’s hand loosely squeezing Chùshǒu’s.

Once in their room, Chùshǒu stripped Harra of his soaked jeans and underwear, tossing them aside for the time being. Even without being hard, the older man’s cock twitched and ached in need. Though he wasn’t completely sure whether it was his own fault or due to the influence of his own parasites, Chùshǒu was beginning to heat up significantly. He shuffled off his own trousers, leaving his boxers on for now.

Harra, still in a daze and hiccupping tearfully each time the parasite eroded pieces of his brain, fell against his lover and braced himself upon his arms.

“Aw, my little Harra.” Chùshǒu teased, his voice husky and drenched with lust. He kissed the top of his subject’s head and rubbed his back to soothe him. Before long, he sat the older one up and pulled him into a hug. He would have liked to think that this was part of his parasites’ influence, but Harra was _too damn cute_ to leave alone.

“Do you want a kiss, dear?” He asked. Harra moaned softly, nodding in his languid, zombified state.

Chùshǒu ignited their kiss with deep lusting and longing for one another. Eager for contact, the tentacles in Chùshǒu’s brain of all sizes and colours pushed out from his mouth, nose and ears to slink into Harra’s and share the love. The hot pink tentacles mingled with reds, greens, blues, oranges and yellows as the two men kissed. Neither could breathe, nor hear, nor part from one another with Chùshǒu’s parasitic creations writhing behind their skulls. Parting wasn’t an option and neither seemed to care. Their hands met again, Harra’s still shaky and unaccustomed to the invasion, Chùshǒu’s spasming and twitching under the manipulation of his own excitement and the tentacles warping his functions. Every part of it felt good. Every part of _them_.

Chùshǒu liked to believe that Harra was nothing more than an experiment for his own burning lust, but as they kissed for longer and longer, their eroding brains fizzling with oxygen deprivation, he wondered if this was how the passion of love felt. Perhaps it was a little far-fetched to believe that _this_ could possibly be love. All the same, lust or love, it felt wonderful. 

And in those last moments before they both fainted from a lack of oxygen? Chùshǒu was _positive_ that he could see fireworks behind his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, huh? Who thought that infecting your partner with brain eating parasites could be so sweet!
> 
> I might like to add onto this at some point, maybe looking at how Chùshǒu's little creations have warped and eroded Harra's mind over time?
> 
> Here's some cute little facts:  
> \- "Harra" is the Basque word for "worm", and "Chùshǒu" is the Mandarin word for "tentacle".  
> \- The parasites look like vibrant blobs of sentient bubblegum! Very cute.
> 
> Chùshǒu and Harra links in the first mention of their names, here are the links just in case: v v v  
> https://ibb.co/HKdyj7r - Harra  
> https://ibb.co/Yd453sP - Chùshǒu


End file.
